


Что ты чувствуешь? / What are you Feeling?

by nooooona



Category: 4minute (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: 365 FRESH!ау, Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Inspired by 365 Fresh (Music Video), Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Voyeurism, sex but it’s not descriptive??, Вдохновлено клипом 365 Fresh, Вуайеризм, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Поцелуи, Травка, Эксгибиционизм, легкий ангст, секс но без детального описания??, употребление алкоголя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooooona/pseuds/nooooona
Summary: Хвитэк смотрит, не вмешиваясь, на отношения Хёджона и Хёны, пока не оказывается, что он совсем не так далёк от них, как думал вначале.
Relationships: Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Kudos: 2





	Что ты чувствуешь? / What are you Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What are you Feeling?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530206) by [captainisabela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela). 



Хвитэк наблюдает за ними через щёлку двери, чувствуя, как что-то рвётся из желудка наружу, стискивая сердце, пробирается в горло и почти вытекает изо рта. Глубоко в душе Хвитэк знает, что это, и _это его пугает_. Ощущается как какие-то инопланетные споры, из которых скоро вырастет какое-нибудь страшное существо и, разодрав ему в клочья грудную клетку, сожрёт их всех. По ощущениям — тупик, дохлый номер, и Хвитэк был бы не против, если бы сожрали его одного.  
  
Хёна с Хёджоном не раздеваются _для_ или _ради_ него. Хвитэк все ещё может видеть их, почти не двигающихся на диване; они раздеты по пояс и раскуривают один косяк на двоих, делая долгие, глубокие затяжки и выдыхая дым друг другу прямо в лёгкие. Это выглядит _грязно_ , и Хвитэк может слышать звуки, которые они издают, когда касаются друг друга, переплетая ноги и зарываясь руками друг другу в волосы. Но всё это предназначено _не для него_ ; он мешает, он лишний — Хвитэк думает об этом всю ночь, пока лежит рядом с ними (он всегда лежит _рядом_ и никогда _между_ ). Они раздеты, и их тела все ещё хранят остатки пота, в то время как он всё в той же одежде, что носил весь день.  
  
Хвитэк не знает, к кому из них ревнует больше (и хоть он клялся себе, что это не так, себя обмануть он не в силах), и чего хочет сильнее: чтобы это _его_ губы скользили по груди Хёны или чтобы это _его_ засосы покрывали бледную кожу Хёджона. Хвитэк не знает, хочет ли он быть между ними, или просто смотреть, не вмешиваясь, _но при этом не чувствуя, будто ему ножом вспарывают грудину_. Хёнин бюстгальтер летит куда-то за диван, и Хвитэк отводит взгляд, как если бы не видел этого уже многие сотни раз. Как если бы не спал рядом с ней, когда комната всё ещё продолжает хранить легкий запах секса и травки (и, может, даже немного порошка, но не ему об этом судить). Хёджон поворачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, будто ловя за чем-то неприличным, но Хвитэк не чувствует ни вины, ни стыда. Не чувствует он вины и когда Хёджон улыбается, наклоняясь, чтобы в следующий момент лизнуть грудь Хёны, оставляя засос и _заглядывая Хвитэку прямо в душу_. Хвитэк спит этой ночью в машине, дрожа от непонятного озноба. (Он притворяется, что не видит прямо между ними на кровати свободного места, по форме подозрительно подходящего для него.)

***

В такие дни, как этот, Хвитэк думает, что им не стоило встречаться вообще. В такие дни у Хёджона румянец не сходит с лица, а Хёна одета в лёгкое летнее платье и широкополую шляпу, отчего кажется, будто она вся светится изнутри. В такие дни Хвитэк выжимает последние скорости из машины, просто чтобы сделать это — чтобы достичь какого-нибудь города, где никто не знает их лиц, а бары открыты до шести утра. Это хорошие дни. Хёджон перевешивается через подлокотник между передними сиденьями, закрывая Хвитэку обзор, а Хёна заливисто смеётся над всем, что он говорит. Хвитэк _ненавидит_ такие дни, но в то же время — любит больше всего на свете. Это лучшие дни в его жизни, и от этого он презирает их ещё сильнее.  
  
Хёджон и Хёна выходят на следующей остановке, и Хвитэк чувствует это снова — боль в грудной клетке, что усиливается с каждой секундой, когда он видит их вместе; как они флиртуют и касаются друг друга _без него_. Это больно. Он остаётся в машине, потому что стоять там рядом, пока Хёджон с Хёной слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы обратить на него внимание, намного, _намного_ хуже. Хвитэк смотрит, как они переплетают пальцы, заходя в придорожный магазинчик, и закрывает глаза в надежде, что так сердце будет болеть чуточку меньше.  
  
Когда они возвращаются, он всё ещё сидит на своем месте; Хёна отдает ему сдачу, целуя в щёку и благодаря за что-то — и у Хвитэка на секунду что-то переворачивается в груди, прежде чем он снова растягивает губы в улыбке, делая вид, что не произошло ничего особенного. Хёджон тоже, хихикая, целует его, как только садится в машину, и всю оставшуюся поездку Хвитэк как мантру повторяет у себя в голове, что _это совсем не то, что ему хочется думать_. Что это совершенно ничего не значит. Они едут дальше, и всё как обычно. Хёна с Хёджоном кричат незнакомые Хвитэку песни в открытые окна машины, и это так идеально и дарит такое чувство спокойствия, что Хвитэк хочет, чтобы так было всегда. Он ведёт машину, когда солнце начинает садиться, и продолжает ехать даже тогда, когда огромное звёздное небо раскидывается над их головами, а Хёджон с Хёной засыпают на заднем сиденье.

***

Дверь всегда широко распахнута в это время. Это уже другой отель и другой город, другой алкоголь и другой запах травки — но всё-таки, это то же, что и всегда. Это всё те же Хёна и Хёджон, чёрно-белые фильмы на заднем фоне, сигаретный дым в воздухе и алкоголь на коже ( _в этот раз это Jäger, и Хвитэк заранее знает, что они надерутся в хлам_ ), это всё те же сплетённые тела на кровати и тот же Хвитэк у двери, который позже — он даже не сомневается в этом — снова будет ночевать в машине.  
  
Он смотрит без всякого стыда, как Хёна опускается вниз и лижет Хёджонов член, наблюдая, как Хёджон откидывает голову назад; как зовёт его хорошим мальчиком, прежде чем заглотить до конца. Хвитэк смотрит, как пальцы Хёджона запутываются в Хёниных волосах, и как он тянет её на себя, мутным взглядом подмечая, как она от этого хнычет. Это грязно и пошло; их косячки догорают в пепельнице, а стаканы с виски давно забыты на кофейном столике, _но всем плевать_. Они потеряны, они тонут друг в друге, и это именно то, чего так жаждет Хвитэк. Но он знает свои и их рамки, а также то, что нельзя всегда получать всё, что хочется.  
  
Хёна красива, как она есть, по самому определению красоты — она _великолепна_ со своими рыжими, как огонь, волосами, обрамляющими её круглое лицо, с чуть припухшими губами и тоненькой ниточкой слюны, потерявшейся в их уголке. Она поднимает на Хёджона взгляд, и внезапно Хвитэк _понимает_. Он, Хвитэк, смотрит на него точно так же. Хвитэк ищет глазами лицо Хёджона и, хоть и не может разглядеть его в полной мере, знает: тот тоже смотрит на Хёну _так_. Хвитэк понимает и его. Хёджон красив, как он есть, по самому определению красоты. Он _великолепен_ со своими веснушками, великолепен, когда смущается, и его щёки густо краснеют, и великолепен, когда выглядит так, будто хочет разрушить тебя до основания.  
  
Хёджон и Хёна безумно красивы. Они _прекрасны_ , когда видят его, стоящего на пороге; _поразительны_ , когда втягивают его внутрь комнаты и трогают _везде_. Бесподобны, когда целуют его, в то время как у Хвитэка слёзы подступают к глазам, чтобы в следующий момент непослушно вылиться наружу. Хёджон с Хёной великолепны каждый день, но сегодня — особенно, когда они лежат на кровати, и уличные огни, заменяя лунный свет, пробиваются из-за неплотно закрытых штор и оставляют полосы на их лицах и телах, покрытых оставленными друг другом метками. Хёджон с Хёной великолепны, когда Хвитэк лежит между ними, и их руки переплетаются на его животе.  
  
_(Хвитэк притворяется, что не чувствует их рук, притворяется, что место между ними, оставленное для него, ничего не значит, притворяется, что они не шепчут ему на ухо слова любви, прежде чем провалиться в сон, и притворяется, что не счастлив от того, что лежит без одежды между ними, а не, как обычно, рядом.)_  
  
Хвитэк притворяется, что совсем не влюблён.


End file.
